


bad dreams

by JustBakugouThings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Dreams, Fluff, M/M, but kagehina is cute, gay fluffy shit, gay shit, hinata comforts kags, im js joking u can ship whoever u want, kags is sad :(, slightly angst, stan kagehina pls, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBakugouThings/pseuds/JustBakugouThings
Summary: sometimes, bad dreams can have good endings.lowercase intended //
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	bad dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i have the sudden idea of writing a self indulgent kagehina fluff fic at like 12. what has my life come to i have school tmr (the country i live in hasn't cancelled school yet😔✌🏻)
> 
> but anyways, i hope you'd enjoy this small fic :)

"hinata!"

kageyama tossed, a perfectly good toss, he must say. 

weird, there's no reply.

his eyes widened. instead of the usual sound of the ball making contact with hinata's palms and slamming down on the other side, he could only hear the ball fall.

he turned around. hinata...

_was not even there_

no. no no no.. this can't be happening right now. it wasn't an accident where he missed. he was not even at the spot to begin with, he had _delibrately_ missed the toss.

it was like the old times. it was another blatant rejection, but it stung more. hinata was someone so dear to him, the one who could match his tosses, the bright one and the one who brought him out of his shell. hinata was kageyama's everything. 

so, why wasn't he there to spike his toss? did he do something wrong again? kageyama could feel a lump forming in his throat, constricting his breathing.

"w-what..where were you..?" 

kageyama can't even get angry. he stammers as flashes of what happened in junior high caught up to him. no, this can't be another repeat of junior high!

"i'm not going to hit your tosses anymore."

hinata, with a serious gaze, looks up at him. there wasn't any hint of teasing in his eyes, it was _dead serious._

"w..why? w-what did..i do wrong..?" kageyama found his voice getting smaller as he agonisingly spoke out each word. even though he is a head taller than hinata, he can't help but feel so, so tiny and insignificant under his intimidating stare.

hinata opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but quickly shut his mouth. the whistle blew and the match was over. karasuno lost to fukurodani, 2-0.

it was..already over. both the match and his relationship with hinata. hinata started to walk away from him, his cold gaze unwavering.

"n-no! please. don't go, please!" kageyama found himself grabbing at hinata's wrists but he shrugs it off. dumbfounded, he could only watch the orange-haired boy walk away, getting smaller and smaller because of distance.

_why. why does everyone leave me in the end?_

_what have i done wrong?_

tears spilled out of his eyes. he had no idea what just happened. everything was too much for him to process at one go. he felt as if he was unable to breathe for a moment, wheezing as his heart began fo hurt. 

"h-hinata.."

kageyama woke up in a frenzy, drenched in cold sweat. he bolted upright. but he realised he was just at home. 

1:37AM, the clock said.

he didn't even notice his streaming tears until a voice spoke up.

"why are you crying?"

h-hinata?! 

_oh wait, he is staying here for the night._

kageyama hurriedly tried to wipe away at his tears, but to no avail. they just keep on streaming down his face like twin rivers.

he could feel two arms wrap around his waist and feel it tighten.

"hush. it's fine, kageyama. i'm here." hinata coaxed kageyama into lying on his lap. surprisingly, kageyama put up little resistance and just laid in his lap.

"another bad dream?" hinata cooed in a low voice, mindlessly stroking kageyama's ink-colored hair.

"..."

"yeah." kageyama whispered hoarsely as he was on the verge of crying once again.

"y-you said..you didn't want to hit my tosses again..." kageyama had to pause for a moment to collect himself as hinata listened to him endearingly. "a-and i was so, so a-afraid to lose you..it was like junior high all over....again." at this point, kageyama dissolved into sobs, as that scene replays in his mind, bringing back the sourness and how badly the rejection stung. the look on his previous teammates' faces. the label of "outcast" was all over him. hinata had looked exactly like his teammates that day.

_he was very, very, very scared._

_he needed hinata._

"there, there. it's okay." hinata offer words of reassurance as he patted kageyama's back as he cries it out. kageyama shivers in his lap, incoherent mumbling along with heart-wrenching sobs. although at times, kageyama may seem aloof and look as if nothing bothers him, he knows how bad it was for kageyama and he would try to help in any way he could. after all, seeing kageyama so vulnerable made him feel sad, too.

after a good 15 mins of letting kageyama cry it out and hinata offering headpats along with words of assurances, kageyama's sobs quietened down to sniffles here and there.

"do you feel better, after letting it all out?" hinata speaks lowly into kageyama's ear, stroking his hair lovingly. 

"i guess so.." kageyama muttered, voice sounding rather nasal.

hinata cleared his throat.

"listen up! you need to remember that, i'm your boyfriend, i love you lots, i won't ever leave you and that's a fact. what happened in the past stays in the past. i've always said to toss to me. so," hinata grasps kageyama's shaky hands,"continue to toss to me, my lovely setter. i'll definitely spike them all!" hinata ended off this cheesy sentence with a peck on kageyama's forehead.

"did that get through your thick skull?" hinata scoffed teasingly as he flicked kageyama's forehead.

through his small sniffles, hinata could see a small smile make its way onto his face. what hinata said really got through to kageyama. he's right. what happened in the past stays there. they're living in the present now and it doesn't matter as he has hinata. 

kageyama slowly got up and sat beside hinata.

"thanks for comforting me." kageyama embraces hinata, wrapping his arms around the orange haired boy tightly, as if letting go means that hinata would disappear. they stay in that warmth-filled embrace for a good 5 minutes, taking in each other's warmth and smell.

when they pulled away, all they could see was each other. 

"i love you, and continue to be my setter!"

"i love you, please continue to be my spiker!"

they both looked at each other with wide eyes as they spluttered out the same thing at the same time. it was silent for awhile before they both cracked a smile and giggled.

it's just them, two cheesy idiots in love.

they laid back down and drifted off to sleep, in each other's sweet, warm embrace.


End file.
